


Ladybug come in all colors

by SummerMagic



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bittersweet, Cancer journey, Fluff and Angst, Gay Awakening, IDK man I'll add tags when I figure shit out, Jealousy, Lee Jeno & Na Jaemin Are Best Friends, M/M, Na Jaemin is Whipped, experimental gay kissing, light cursing, unsure of the ending stay tunned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26341873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerMagic/pseuds/SummerMagic
Summary: Every time cancer takes a bite out of Jeno his friend is there for him, Jaemin, who only now has an uncomfortable moment of realization, he can't put his feelings to the side, yet, he can't burden his friend who is battling for his life. Whatever shall happen to them.This work will have two alternate endings:The third chapter will be the happy endingthe fourth chapter will the sad ending
Relationships: Lee Jeno & Lee Taeyong, Lee Jeno & Na Jaemin
Kudos: 8





	Ladybug come in all colors

“Are there other colors in ladybugs?”

“Hm?”

“I mean their shells, other than red, like, forest green, or honey gold, I don't know.”

“Let me check.”

Jaemin put the book he was reading to the side to search for his phone in his oversized jacket pockets only to give up before Jeno handed him his own.

“You had yours all along and didn’t look it up?”

“Don’t tell me.”

“Huh? Why ask then.”

“I want to believe Ladybugs come in rainbow variety and in different sizes too. Don’t tell me if it’s not true.”

“That's counter intuitive you dingus. Won’t you know they don’t exist in ‘rainbow variety’ if I don’t say anything?”

“Hm. Don't look it up then.”

“Ha. It says there’s orange, yellow and black, they come different shapes too, and you weren't that off, want to see?”

Jeno looked about as hurt and betrayed as one would if their doctor gave them a short prognosis, considering he’s been the recipient of bad news like this before, not even back then did his face contort with emotion like it was right about now, mostly because he was exaggerating, yet he couldn’t believe how nonchalant Jaemin was while crushing his fantasy.

“You dumbass.”

“What?!” Jaemin exclaimed, handing the phone back to Jeno.

“I said to keep it to yourself! I wanted to believe.”

“You’re being weird today. I am sorry, maybe cockroaches come in different colors, look it up.”

“Very funny.”

“Wha..You’d think we’d seen ladybug in ‘rainbow variety’ by now if it were true.”

“Well maybe they’re like fairies then.”

“Haha.”

Jeno glared daggers at Jaemin.

“You’re being serious?”

“I don’t really see why one shouldn’t believe in such entities, if they truly don’t exist, it’s harmless fun, Mr. Realist.” Jeno spat the last bit sarcastically. 

“Well I do suppose you are right. It just, my dear Jeno never struck me as the type of guy to believe in fairies, magical ladybug and flying centaurs is all.”

“You’d think you’d be you’d be nicer to me since you know, I have cancer.” Jeno faked a pout.

“Ahhh remission this remission that, I lost track of how many times you relapsed. Get over it.”

“The doctor said I might not make it this time.”

“Nice try if I didn’t read your scans myself, you know, as a medical intern.”

“You’re so terrible to me still.” Jeno knew Jaemin didn't like it when he joked about his death, yet it was one of his best coping mechanisms, he also liked the look of discomfort on his face.

“And you’re keeping me indoors on a Saturday, need I mention how very little rest I get.” Jaemin tried to shift the conversation, something that did not involve the mortality of his best friend; he gets anxious easily these days.

“True…Want to go out and ditch chemo?”

Jaemin made a motion to smack the back of Jeno’s thinning hair with his rolled up magazine.

“Relax I am joking.”

“Well you weren’t the last time and you almost gave me and your parents a heart attack.”

“Dude. Didn’t we agree not to bring that up?”

“Not if you keep behaving like a child.”

“You’re not the one losing your hair, or doing chemo for that matter…”

“Want me to shave my head this time too?”

“Hah. You say it as if you shaved your head for me the last time you did.”

“Why of course it was for you! And my military service.”

"This is perfect chance to show loyalty and solidarity to your best friend, shave it, and shave it all!"

“We’ll see about that.” Jaemin dismissed Jeno's antics with a wave.

Jeno cracked his knuckles one by one to the point his paper thin joints almost broke, Jaemin winced as he was eying him from his periphery, he was incredibly protective of him, even of himself sometimes, which was quite understandable as regular Jeno was clumsy, the cancer just made it so his clumsiness was more socially accepted for a guy 26 years of age, but he hated the pity looks he got from everyone, Jaemin tried his best to treat Jeno as normal as he could, but cancer has been a part of their friendship, it was what bonded the two of them almost seventeen years ago, around back then neither really understood what it meant for Jeno, they continued playing with dinosaur figurines, and when Jeno went out of school for long periods of time Jaemin felt both sad and confused, the cancer that took his friend from him wasn’t even visible to him, for a while he thought Jeno was some power ranger that fought a dinosaur mecha man named Cancer, made perfect sense to his child self, until he saw his friend in extreme pain, his hair has fallen and his lid were ashy and see-through, his lips quivered and he meant to say something but the paramedics had already taken him on a stretcher, Jaemin’s mother clutched his hand and cried, Jeno’s parents were hysteric, that was cancer. 

"So?"

"Hm?" Jaemin was brought back into the present time back from his reverie.

“Can I shave your head?”

“No?”

“You said you’d think it through!”

“I did?”

“Okay since you wouldn’t shave your head for me, your ONLY friend. How about you take me to get mine done.”

“Done how so?”

“I wanna go red, crazy fire red before it falls off again.”

“Your mother won’t allow it.”

“Precisely why I am asking you not her, my drip will be up before she leaves work late evening, call her, say we'll hang out since it's been a while since you came back, we can go to the barber to get it done.”

“Wait a minute, you already have an appointment?!”

“No, I will just say I have cancer, cry and whimper in front of the store but of course I made an appointment! Sort of.”

“Your mother will go crazy!”

“Yeah, but I am the one with boring hair that’s also falling off.”

“I feel bad about this one, how is she going to trust me in the future, plus you just want to act up all the time like some teenager and you're dragging me with you.”

“Well excuse me for trying to make up for the lost time, you know, considering I’ve spent my teens in a white room with red liquid slowly killing me away.”

“Is that where your fascination with red came from? Also, your 'guilt trip Na Jaemin into giving me what I want' tactics are becoming really stale.”

“Babe, come on, no time to waste, the dragon should be on her way and she can tell when I am up to something, just say YES!”

“You want to dye your hair Jeno?" A nurse with generous eyes and a curt tone appeared behind the curtains startling Jaemin, her ability to show up just when Jeno makes mention of her sure was a super power.

“I’ll be leaving with Jaemin when my drip is up, think you could do me a favor and not tell my mother?”

“You’ve got it kiddo.”

Jeno eyed her with suspicion, she was never this easy on him, she worked here for as long as Jeno has been sick, almost family to him at this point even, and she was basically like a second mother to him.  
"No hand outs kid, just this time, you help Haechan accept his treatment and keep him company, it's my reward to you, I am turning a blind eye only this time, go have fun."  
"Haechan?" Jaemin asked Jeno after she left.  
Jeno smirked "you're not the only one helping the youth."  
"Meaning?"  
"He's a patient here, had a hard time accepting his cancer news, was depressed and his parents and brother feared he might not respond well to the treatment, I just happen to be there, talked to him about my journey and he seemed to cheer up, poor kid thought he was going to die because he read about his cancer's prognosis online, if you'll come with me next time he'll be here, he's a fun kid."  
Jaemin was thoroughly amazed with his best friend's feat, and he managed to chip at his confidence and ego just by being in awe and without saying anything.

"Come on, I am not all that bad."

"I am actually proud of you, that you did that." Jaemin softened his gaze and smiled warmly which made Jeno make a face at him, it was an incredibly tough hill to climb, to push someone forward when you are already struggling was simply brave, not even Jeno knows if he'll make it to the top of the slope, and if the slope is even safe to descend once he does, Jaemin knows all of this better than anyone else, he patted Jeno's head which annoyed him the most and he slapped his hand away.

"I just thought it was a shame a young kid like him doesn’t even try to fight for his life so stop being sticky about it."

Jaemin chuckled, he left for three months for volunteer work, only came back recently and trying to keep up with Jeno is proving to be a lot of work.

Some more convincing Jaemin later to let Jeno ride on the back of his motorcycle and on their merry way they were, Jaemin instructed Jeno to hold on very tightly to him and the other’s voice came out muffled beneath his face mask as he nodded vigorously.

“If mom asks how we got to the barber stall her, never give her a clear answer, she can’t know you gave me a ride nor can we lie and say we took a taxi, she’ll freak out either way.” Jeno said while his hands squeezed the life out of Jaemin at a red light stop

Jaemin would have told anyone else to loosen their grip on him but not Jeno, his companion at every milestone and event, who just days ago was very depressed that he didn’t want to go through with chemo was holding onto him, afraid a gust of wind blows him away, he was holding onto his life, his unconsciousness wanted to live still, he cherished his time together with his loved ones, it even gave Jaemin strength, he wouldn’t know what to do if Jeno ceased to exist, he is the first person he’d ever think about whenever he had something to share.

“Sure buddy.”

Jeno held Jaemin tighter.

“By the way, who is this barber we're going to?”

“You’ll see he’s a cool guy.”

“Finally here, I was about to call it a day.”

“You’ve no costumers, what do you mean.” Jeno was looking around as he was shaking the barber’s hand, the latter acknowledged Jaemin’s presence with a nod.

“Got a friend with you?”

“Jaemin, Na Jaemin, meet Lee Taeyong, Jaemin is my best buddy, known him since we were kids, and Taeyong Hyung is Haechan's older brother, that’s how we know each other.”

“Nice to meet you.”

“You too, you may take a seat while I work on this guy.”

“Thanks.” Jaemin said curtly, feeling as he was being tossed to the side like some side character.

“Where are the costumers though?”

“Kicked every last one of them.”

“You did? For me? I am touched.” Jeno relaxed into his chair, when he caught the uncomfortable Jaemin in his reflection in the mirror he smiled to reassure him. 

“Can’t have my homie go sick, I just wanted to chill for the day anyways.”

“Aw man and I am having you work in your free time?”

“No not at all, I offered, wanted to chill with YOU, didn’t know you’d bring company though.” Taeyong let a throaty laugh while giving Jaemin a look, it took him off guard and he suddenly felt intimidated.

“Still not sold on that rainbow hair?”

“Not quite man. I was thinking fire-

“Red, yeah you told me, I hear you, it’ll suit your face.” Taeyong got closer examining the longer locks of Jeno’s hair, to Jaemin it looked like he was taking his sweet time being that close to his face.

“Too bad I am going bald next week.”

“Too bad.” Taeyong whispered.

Jaemin’s eyes followed the man that appeared to be in his early thirties to the back of the salon where he leaves his work apron and other supplies he leaves to soak in alcohol, his tattooed veiny arms were revealed when he folded his shirt around the forearms, his slightly coarse blonde hair was tied neatly behind his ears, few strands here and there that he tucks with the back of his gloved hand as he prepares for the dye job, Jaemin’s eyes locked with Taeyong’s whose face had a permanent grin, he couldn’t tell if he was mocking him or just how his face looked, his condensing eyes had a lot to say to him and Jaemin decided he didn’t like the guy, maybe if he looked less of the bad boy a mother warns her daughter to stay away from stereotype Jaemin would have been less harsh on him, but it was something else that was bothering Jaemin, he couldn’t quite pin point it yet.

“So, Jeno’s friend, what brings you to my humble shop, you too wish to have your hair dyed?”

“Oh no, not me, I can’t.”

“He’s an intern.” Jeno spoke in Jaemin’ stead.

“You could use a makeover nonetheless, there’s always a compromise, and we don’t have to go crazy colors.”

“It’s a lot of work for me; I have a busy schedule as is.”

“Suit yourself then, but it’s quite impressive that you make time for your friend despite being a busy doctor.”  
Jaemin felt as if Taeyong implied something along the lines of 'you barely show up to support your friend', he already felt guilty because he was volunteering abroad that he couldn’t be there for Jeno when he relapsed.  
“I am not yet a doctor, and yes, I could spare the weekend for my childhood best friend.” Jaemin felt extremely childish for having to announce the full status of him and Jeno’s relationship, even more so when he earned a half look from Taeyong. This guy was a serious jerk.

“I would too if Jeno was my friend.”

“I am not your friend?” Jeno exclaimed in a high pitched tone.

“You want to be?” Taeyong said with a cute pout while looking at Jeno in the mirror.

“Your brother likes me and thinks I am cool, I think we can be friends.”

“He does. He cannot stop talking about you last time I picked him up, he’s really in good spirits all thanks to his companion and I am sure that will impact his results positively.”

Jeno laughed awkwardly “Don’t give me all the credit, he's like the younger brother I never had, truth is he keeps me company with his wit.”

“Yeah, he’s my favorite person, couldn’t stand losing him, I really couldn’t focus on my job after his diagnosis.”

“It gets easier, it becomes one of the many things on your mind, although it occupies the greatest bit but it surely gets easier. Where's Haechan though? I haven't seen him in a while."  
"Still not back from his trip to our wood cabinet with our parents, the doctor said it would benefit him before surgery to be in a good mood, I suggested it to them and they left me in the city without hesitation, my family is so cold to me."

"You must be really glad, that we came to fill the void in your life." Jeno joked.

"I am awfully grateful you would grace this loyal subject of yours with your stopover your highness." Taeyong bowed dramatically.

Jeno burst into laughter "Told you he was like us, that we'd get along." Jaemin arched his brows, Jeno was acting a little mellow, laughing just like a middle school girl would with her crush, he never laughs at any of Jaemin's jokes this hard and this long, and Jaemin was a clown by all means, he takes pride in his comedic skills.

What ensued were hours of flirt Taeyong testing Jaemin's patience and Jeno being as oblivious as ever, one thing for sure, his hair looked really nice when the barber Hyung was done with him, it made Jeno extremely happy and confident, at least for a while, Jaemin thanked Taeyong despite himself, on their way out, he purposefully put the jacket on Jeno while glancing back to Taeyong, who acknowledged them only with a nod. What a cocky fella, Jaemin hopes to never see him after today.

“He likes you.” Jaemin said before taking one last turn to reach Jeno's house.

Jeno squinted not understanding Jaemin's sudden declaration. "What?"

"That Taeyong, he likes you as in likes likes you, you know, has a crush on you."

Jeno dismissed Jaemin’s outrageous claim with a chuckle and a pat to his back when he became awfully calm.

“Me? The sick boy, yeah sure.” Jeno joked to make sure Jaemin got the message across, that he didn’t share the same notion, and why was he so adamant on dismissing what might be Taeyong's very personal feelings, which he had no authority over, is he overly flirty? Sure, but that meant nothing, he's barber, Jeno didn’t like to generalize but barbers are flirts, anyone that works in service is for that matter.  
“You clearly missed all the dirty looks he’s been giving me then, and his disappointed face when I showed up next to you, I am happy for you Jeno.”

Jeno was caught off guard, happy for him? Happy? What for? That someone, some random guy finds him attractive enough to have a crush on him?

“Excuse me? I don’t really seem to be connecting the dots.”

Jaemin coughed to clear his throat, soon realizing his mistake.

“I don’t know, I thought you liked him back or something, otherwise why would you drag me across town on a Saturday to get your hair dyed.”

“Dude. I like girls, I am not desperate to change my sexuality just because a guy has a crush on me geez how pathetic you think I am.”

Jaemin felt a tugging sense of guilt, how much of an idiot must he be to say things like that, out of what? Vain jealousy? Why was he this upset even if Taeyong truly liked Jeno, it wasn't any of his business.

“I am sorry man. I didn’t mean it like that, I just thought, since you never had a girlfriend that you might actually be into guys or something." Jaemin came up with a pathetic excuse.

“And not tell you? You crazy, you’re my best buddy, I’d probably share it with you if I were gay don’t you think? I ain’t got time though, I mean, between second cancer and trying to catch up with my life when I am in remission, I barely have the time for a girlfriend, I bet you’d be complaining about how I give you no time if I eventually got one.” 

“Okay okay, chill on me, we’re both on the same boat, you got your cancer I got med school, quite frankly, I think I have it the hardest but I’ll let you have this one.” Jaemin said looking ahead of them, there was an apology somewhere between his words but cynicism was how they communicate.

“If you get a girlfriend before I do I’ll buy you dinner.”

“Ha…what if I don’t?”

“I don’t know…stop nagging me or something.”

“That’s tough; you do a lot of dumb shit.”

“Exactly, I already have mom, don’t need a second nagging machine.”

“Sure buddy.” Jaemin thought he could do this much to make up for his blunder.

"We arrived. Get off before your mother sees me."

Jeno threw the helmet back to Jaemin who barely caught it, this was intentional, whenever something bothered Jeno he takes it out on Jaemin, not because he likes to lash out on him but because teasing him usually puts him back in a good mood, right now he needed to gather courage to show his hair to his mother, Jaemin on the other hand was absent minded, he was ticked by the flirt barber earlier after all, why was he mad? Was it at how oblivious and open Jeno is to strangers, how his kindness and friendship aren’t exclusively his, how silly of Jaemin, it’s not that he doesn’t wish for Jeno to have friends, far from it, he just wants their friendship to be unmatched, so that he doesn’t feel threatened by every interaction from an outsider, Jaemin may look like the stronger out of the two, not that it’s a fair assessment, the other part of the pair was beaten up by cancer, yet Jeno could handle himself better in his lonesome, Jaemin loses his marbles if there was no Jeno around to do, well, Jeno things.  
“Dude, aren’t you going to leave, I don’t want the neighbors to see you and think I would associate with someone like you.”

“Hah.” Jaemin didn’t remove his eyes from the potted plants in front of Jeno’s house.

"Actually no I am staying."

"HAH?" Jeno gasped.

“Hello Mrs. Lee.” Jaemin said barging in. 

"Jeno! What took you so long, Jaemin, been a while, I bet Jeno caused you all sorts of trouble, you promised not to stay out for long! You'll catch a cold and won't-

"I am starving mom. Can I have something to eat?" Jeno said only to distract his mother from her nagging, his hair was neatly tucked under his beanie, he cowered just before entering the house.

“Oh dear, Jaemin, I was not expecting company, I may not have made enough food.” Jeno’s mother put a hand under her elbow with a concerned look on her face.

“Not at all, my fault for barging in, I am sorry, I ate outside-

“Nah, you didn’t.”

Jaemin glared at Jeno, who in turn glared at him, if he was going to claim he ate outside he was going to drag Jeno with him, his mother didn’t like him eating outside, not when we don’t know what kind of chemical nonsense they put in the food, that’s why it tastes irresistible and you never get enough, she would say.

“Mom, we all know you make food for a family of twelve, Jaemin here will eat his fill just fine and there will be leftovers, where’s dad? Still at work?”

“I’ll go shop for more meat just in case, you just wait.” Jeno’s mother said, already putting on her shoes and grabbing her keys. “Behave boys.” She said slamming the door shut.

Jeno dragged Jaemin to the kitchen table; the latter collected the beanie the former tossed carelessly on the floor after ruffling his hair.

“What’s gotten over you anyways, you never want to stay at my house.”

“Can’t your childhood best friend stay the night over every once in awhile? Geez can't do anything these days without a questioning.”

“He could start by telling me what’s bothering him.” Jeno's keen eye didn't miss a beat where Jaemin was concerned, he generally hates when people tiptoe around him instead of saying it straight.

“You too.” Jaemin dodged the question. I am jealous of your barber friend and I don’t want you to hang out with other people, no way could he say that, right?

“Uh, I am fine, thanks, I mean, I am dying, otherwise I am not bothered by anything, you on the hand, have something on your mind.” 

Jaemin couldn’t see the look on Jeno’s face because he was facing the kitchen counter where he was filling both their plates with ribs and vegetables, the pot was filled to the brim, Jeno’s mother relieved stress by overcooking, she had no control over her son’s treatment, and she could offer very little to improve his health or his mental state when he felt down, so, she cooks copious amounts of food while waiting for him to come back home with the scent of night on his jacket, would it kill him to return home earlier, she’d hate to tie him down when very little made him happy, his cancer returning didn’t faze her nowadays as much as it made her shoulders droop, she was tired, Jeno knows, and it pains him to come home to his mother, masking her worry and trying to be understanding, his father wasting precious years of his life slaving away for a raise just to afford his son’s expensive treatment, Jeno hated his life, how he made his parents suffer.

“Hey…enough food, leave some for your folk.”

“eh, they won’t eat much, mom makes all this food thinking I am a bull, I am actually grateful you’re here, eat in my stead and tell them I ate until I couldn’t move, I am going up to my room to shower, see you in a bit.” Jeno placed both plates next to Jaemin and left him in the dimly lit kitchen.

“Sure.” Jaemin murmured to himself, seeming to have lost his appetite as well.

It was a while before the door creaked open, Jeno's father. 

“Hey, Jaemin, been a while son, how have you been?” he said as soon as his eyes spotted the lonely boy digging at the food with his chopsticks.

“Great Mr. Lee, I hope you’re doing well.” Jaemin smiled half heartedly.

“I am fine son, where’s Jeno?”

“He’s in his room, he ate and left to take a shower.”

“Is that so?” Jeno’s father reached into the fridge for a can of beer, almost like a zombie and it must have been out of habit, he didn’t seem like he had any energy left in his bones, the door then opened again to reveal a tote back full of groceries before Jeno's mother let herself in.

"Honey, no beer before you eat, you'll upset your stomach."  
"Leave me be, I only look forward to the beer, it's what keeps me going all day, tell her son."  
"Jaemin is a doctor, he'll tell you it isn't good for you, right son?"

"I'll just go check on Jeno if he needs anything." Jaemin said and excused himself to escape this battle, he knocked on Jeno's room door, he was probably still in the shower, he decided to let himself in. Odd, why were the light off in the shower? And what were these sounds? Someone crying?

Jaemin burst the sliding door open almost ripping it from place. 

Jeno was clutching his head and crying, he was drenched in water from the running shower, Jaemin's heart leapt before him as he marched towards his friend in panic, he almost slipped and his socks were wet now, forget that, his whole body was soaked in water, making his heavy sweater even heavier, but nothing could weigh him down as much as seeing his friend crying and exposing his fragile body to an unnecessary bout of sickness.

"What are you doing?" Jeno wiped his tears, however pointless that was.

Jaemin loosened his grip on Jeno, his first impulse was to embrace his weeping friend, not very becoming of a doctor to be, he thought to himself and felt an immense amount of shame and embarrassment, he was weak, in front of Jeno he was, he became a doctor to treat his best friend, that was his resolve at ten, that was before knowing the doctors can't tend to their loved ones protocol, not that he can either way.

"What's wrong buddy?" Jaemin was a head above Jeno while on his knees.

Jeno shook his head and looked the other way, shoulders shaking and nose dripping.

"You know you can't stay wet for a long period of time."

"I was hoping I'd become a merman." Jeno croaked.

"Don't you need some sort of incantation with that? It wouldn't that easy to change species." Jaemin flopped to the ground next to Jeno.

"Mermen must have amazing hair, I just want long, super long flowy hair."

"You will, just wait a bit buddy. Right now we need to bathe you."

"You'll bathe me?" Jeno said with amusement in his voice.

"Uhh, no? Do you want me to? «Jaemin scrubbed Jeno's body in an attempt to tickle him, lightly as to not irritate the area around his port, cancer sucked the joy out of everything. He couldn’t even rough up his friend.

"Are you blushing ey? Look at you blushing!"

"I am?" Jaemin half asked, the other half was aware of an odd hot feeling in his ears, it wasn't normal, right? He's sure his face caught some red too; Jeno couldn’t ask that just to tease, he must be flaming red, how embarrassing.

They both burst into laughter.

"My hair man…my hair…is falling." Jeno' sudden gloom took Jaemin by surprise.

"The Jeno nation lived in harmony until the cancer nation attacked-

"Shut up butt clown." Jeno said resisting laughter at the edge of his mouth, Jaemin can't even let him be sad, that line has become such an overused classic, they grew up watching The Avatar and Jaemin, being a jester in nature, would try and cheer Jeno by making him feel cool about his cancer fight, even one of his nicknames was Aang.

Jaemin half smiled while making an electric shaver sound, Jeno nodded in defeat, it had to be done, it was hard this time because he'd spent the past four years growing and caring for his hair, it was almost shoulder length, cancer took things from him that were trivial, and at times very important, why was it so greedy couldn't it just let him have hair, hair for god's sake.

"I just want to give mom a scare before shaving it off."

"Sure buddy." 

Jeno made to stand from the floor but his own feet betrayed him, the nausea hit and he fell into Jaemin's wide open arms, had he eaten he would have threw it all up, which is why he even left downstairs in the first place, the food smell made him sick.

"Ugh, must I do everything for you." Jaemin would say, but Jeno knows he worries excessively, the way his hands hold Jeno's, he probably won't be as gentle with his girlfriend, if he ever got one.

"Let me help." Jaemin said but he already undressed Jeno, closing the source of the draft and making sure the water is suitable for the bath, Jeno misses being efficient and quick on his heel, he misses not having to take ages to get to his room all the while feeling winded, he misses just six months ago, but being cared for like this wasn't all that bad either.  
"I'll let you relax for a bit and come back to scrub your back for you, is that alright?"

"Thanks."

Jaemin closed the door and felt like he finally could breathe, he must have left print Jeno's cold skeletal wrists because of how intense he felt, he closed his eyes to collect his thoughts but all that came was an image of Jeno clutching his hair, in the bath tub, naked and vulnerable, what the actual fuck Na Jaemin, what was happening to him. 

Jeno's mother dropped the spatula with a gasp upon seeing Jeno descend from his room accompanied by Jaemin, his red hair and the awkward sniffling, she calmed her heart to not sound as panicked, Jeno was already in distress, she shouldn't add to his chagrins, but how could she, he sat across from his father who was scrolling through his phone, as soon as he landed eyes on him he burst into laughter

"Is this what you guys are into these days? That look ridiculous, what have you done." This earned his a slap on his forearm from his wife, it only made his laughter more hysterical, Jeno looked like he was about to cry some more with eyes pleading Jaemin to say something.

"He lost a bet to me, and I forced him to dye his hair." Jaemin lied, although convincingly so.

"What? Jaemin?! I thought I had appointed you as a companion to hold him back not encourage him to do things like this. What barber have you gone to? Was his equipment even appropriately sanitized? Only god knows what's inside of those hair dyes, I didn't want to say anything about you riding the motorcycle when I clearly instructed you not to, I am so disappointed in you two. "

Jaemin physically felt like he lost ten trust points from Jeno's mother, her eyes sagged and he felt sad for her, yet, this was Jeno doing the most he could before cancer took yet something he cherished from him, she ought let him enjoy these little things.

"Aunty, I don't think it's bad for Jeno to dye his hair, or even eat outside from time to time, he'll suffocate if you keep him sheltered from everything, I know it isn't my place to say these things but Jeno is a responsible adult, I'll make sure to hold the rein if he ever goes too wild but he knows better than anyone to take care of himself, I understand your stance, and I am sure he appreciates you worrying over him but he needs his space."

"That's right son, her love is smothering, I keep telling her but she thinks she's the only one that knows what's best for Jeno." Jeno's father nodded along, it was his second beer and he wasn't thinking on taking his wife's side, not this time.

Jeno chuckled and his mother turned to him in tears, she removed her apron and stormed out of the kitchen, Jaemin arched his brows, he didn't even try to mince his words, Jeno scratched his forehead while his father happily grabbed his third beer.

"She knows she's wrong, she'll come around, let her have a moment to think." Jeno's father patted Jaemin's back.

"I might have been a bit harsh."

"You only said what we were both thinking, just go get some rest, you did good son."

"Think she'll ban me from seeing you again?" Jaemin faced Jeno who was looking at the ceiling, the light street from the window made his alabaster complexion radiate light, Jaemin poked at his skin.

"I don't know man, she seemed really upset, she might sue you or something."

"That's your mother punk, have some respect." Jaemin was pulling Jeno's cheeks now.

"Ouch, what are you doing?"

"You looked soft, like a mochi."

"Oh so you like this." Jeno pulled Jaemin's face closer and started kneading his cheeks like they were dough; he's always been a pincher, and a really mean one.

"OUCH! Stop, your pinch hurts like a mosquito bite! Stop!" 

"You first!"

"No you first!"

"You look like blobfish." Jeno stretched Jaemin's face.  
"And you look like puffer fish." Jaemin clasped Jeno's cheeks together.

Jeno was first to let go of Jaemin's face after causing some real damage to his inner cheeks, he plays dirty. "Dude, what's that on your face?"

"What is it?" Jaemin got closer for Jeno to inspect the 'thing' on his face; his true intentions were to stop the sneak attack and turn it on Jeno, which he was successful at. “Don’t underestimate me kid.” He said in a low voice. Jeno protested to have his hand freed from Jaemin’s eagle like grasp, the latter drove both Jeno’s index and middle finger inside of his nose, “That’s what you deserve.”

Jeno moaned loudly in pain which took Jaemin by surprise, he fucked up, he must have hurt him. “Dude! I am so sorry!” He said letting go of his hand and rising with Jeno who clutched his hand in agony.

“OUCH! WHAT THE FU-“ it was Jaemin’s turn to screech in pain, Jeno has deceived him, he had slid his other hand under the blanket and was pinching his inner thighs with his needle thumbs, seriously, how could someone pinch like that, and in Jaemin’ sensitive area too. “Stop stop! I am sorry I won’t ever do that again!” Jaemin begged only for Jeno to join his other hand in bruising his other thigh, Jaemin looked down, afraid to lift the blanket but also too panicked to acknowledge what just happened, what was currently happening, he should push Jeno away before he soon realizes how hard Jaemin was getting.

“Boys? Are you okay?” A voice came from the other end of the door after knocking, Jaemin was saved.

**Author's Note:**

> Who writes cancer fanfictions in 2020 I know right? Aha. Me. now click next chap-


End file.
